


Tomato Face

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musim dingin adalah musim yang kurang disukai Hinata. Yah, karena ia akan mendapat ledekan dari Sasuke. Tapi kali ini Hinata malah berhasil membuat Sasuke tersipu? #SasuHinaBimonthly #Winter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomato Face

Musim dingin adalah musim yang kurang disukai Hinata. Yah, karena ia akan mendapat ledekan dari Sasuke. Tapi kali ini Hinata malah berhasil membuat Sasuke tersipu? #SasuHinaBimonthly #Winter

Tomato Face © Eternal Dream Chowz  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.  
Genre: Romance  
Rate: K+  
Warning: OOC, AU, Ficlet, Fluff

Special for SasuHina Bimonthly Ficlet event

#SasuHinaBimonthly  
#Winter

Hinata’s POV.

Dingin.

Hal itu yang pertama kali kurasakan saat aku keluar dari pintu rumahku.  
Wajar saja, minggu ini sudah memasuki musim dingin dan aku bahkan tidak mengenakan sebuah jaket ataupun sweater pada tubuhku yang sangat mudah kedinginan. Apa boleh buat, karena kemarin aku ceroboh menumpahkan sup panas pada jaket dan sweater musim dingin yang telah kupersiapkan semalam dan naasnya itu adalah satu-satunya jaket musim dingin yang kubawa dari rumah.

Ah, aku belum cerita ya? Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, siswi SMA di Tokyo Academy. Aku tinggal di Tokyo, terpisah dari rumah keluargaku di Kyoto. Sebenarnya Ayah dan Ibuku melarang tapi tetap saja aku bersikeras dan akhirnya diperbolehkan juga datang ke sini.

Aku berhasil membohongi Ayahku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku ingin mempelajari hal baru yang bisa meningkatkan taraf bisnis Ayahku di Kyoto dan dia langsung setuju dengan dua jempol tampak di hadapanku. Maafkan aku, Ayah!  
Dan karena rasa semangatku yang berlebihan, jadilah aku hanya membawa sedikit barang-barang yang berakibat merugikan diriku sendiri.

Hinata’s POV End

“D-dingin…,” Hinata mengeluh untuk sekian kalinya. Rambutnya yang ia gerai tak membantu membuat lehernya semakin hangat yang ada kulitnya terasa semakin dingin saja.

Seragam musim dingin juga tak terlalu membantu dirinya untuk mengahngatkan diri. Betapa sialnya! Hinata mengusap kedua tangannya dengan wajah frustasi, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri adalah hal yang sedang digeluti Hinata.  
“Gyaa!!” Hinata jatuh terduduk, tergelincir oleh tumpukan salju yang telah bertumpuk dan mengeras.

“I-ittai…,” Hinata meringis pelan. Tapi tubuhnya terasa ringan dan Hinata baru menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ternyata tubuhnya diangkat oleh seorang pria berambut emo yang tersenyum geli pada Hinata. Uchiha Sasuke namanya, seorang tetangga Hinata yang keluarganya sangat baik hati pada Hinata. Tapi bocah pantat ayam satu ini tak pernah berhenti mengusilinya kapan saja dan di mana saja.

“Jatuh di pagi hari, Hinata? Dasar ceroboh.” 

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa tidak senang dengan kata-kata menyebalkan itu apalagi suara dan aksen yang mengiringinya.

“U-urusai!” Hinata membalas dengan suara gagap.

“Tapi wajahmu merah tuh? Kau senang kan?” goda Sasuke dan Hinata langsung saja menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

“T-tidak, ini karena dingin tahu! Sasuke b-baka!”

“Dasar, ini pakailah.” Sasuke melemparkan sebuah jaket berwarna lavender pada Hinata. Hinata menangkapnya dan menatap heran pada Sasuke.

“P-punya siapa?” wajah Hinata kembali memerah.

“Untukmu-” wajah Hinata makin memerah saja.

“-dari ibuku.” Dan jiwa Hinata seakan menari-nari di luar tubuhnya. 

Dasar Sasuke menyebalkan!!

“Kenapa? Kau berharap kalau itu dariku, Tomato?” goda Sasuke sambil mengejek wajah memerah Hinata dengan sebutan tomato, karena wajah Hinata seringkali memerah.

“A-arigatou.” Hinata memakai jaket itu. 

Setelah itu Hinata membalas Sasuke dengan senyum manis yang mematikan. Sasuke yang melihat senyum itu malah membeku di tempat. Wajah tembamnya yang memerah mebuat Sasuke makin terpesona saja.

“L-lho, kok wajahmu memerah Sasuke-kun?” tanya Hinata dengan wajah penasaran.

“B-bodoh, namanya juga musim dingin!”

“A-ah, souka.”

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata, “Ayo.” Ucapnya masih dengan tapang stoic. Hinata malah memeluk tangan Sasuke karena takut terpeleset lagi. Sasuke tersentak dan lagi-lagi semburat merah itu hadir.

“K-kenapa wajahmu makin merah?” tanya Hinata dengan polos.

“Urusai!”

“Sasuke?”

Sasuke berbalik dan langsung mengecup pipi Hinata.

“Diam atau kucium.” Ancam Sasuke, namun wajah Hinata semakin merah saja.

“Di bibir!”

“E-eh?!”

Oh, oh, dinginnya musim dingin mungkin tak akan mampu menghilangkan bumbu kehangatan dalam romansa mereka berdua? Ah, baiklah mari kita menyingkir dan memberikan mereka waktu untuk mendinginkan diri dari rasa panas yang menjalari wajah mereka. So sweet, tomato face!

OWARI

Haha, fanfic fluffy begini akhirnya lahir dari tangan saya! #plakk  
Oke, maaf kalau saya ngaret banget untuk fanfic MC saya. Soalnya lagi rada ngedrop sama ending Naruto, yah biarlah saya akan melanjutkan mereka kapan-kapan. Bagi yang penasaran dengan event ini boleh menunjungi grup Lovely Fanfic of SasuHina di facebook. Di sana juga ada banyak fanfic SH kok.

See you in another fanfic!

Mind to,  
R  
N  
R  
???

Salam manis,  
Ether chan


End file.
